Mi Hermano
by MicaHDA077
Summary: esta basada en la historia de mi hermano que ha fallecido hace poco y soy muy mala con los Summary espero que lean y dejen comentarios
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos que esta leyendo esto espero que le guste mi historia esta basada en la vida de mi hermano que hace poco falleció el fue mi gran amor no piense mal el era adoptado y no me da vergüenza decirlo y por cierto esta historia va ser en el mundo de hora de aventura por cierto todos los personajes de hora de aventura no me pertenecen es un OCxOC y Finn x Fiona

Espero que lo disfruten y por cierto este en mi primer Fic no sean malos porfa y algunos pensaran como puede ser que esta chica este escribiendo esto bueno para eso quiero decirle que es lo menos que puedo hacer por el ya que me salvo la vida

Era un cálido día de verano en una lejana tierra llamada ooo se encontraba un Héroe llamado Finn el Humano y su hermano Jake El Perro ellos estaban en una casa del árbol gigante y en la otra tierra vecina casi igual a ooo pero llamada aaa se encontraban la contra parte de el y sus amigos en aaa hay una chica Heroína llamada Fiona la Humana y su hermana Cake La Gata .En otra parte se encontraba dos jóvenes quienes eran como hermanos uno de ellos tiene 17 y otro 19 años uno de ellos era adoptado el mas grande savia que era adoptado pero no quería decir nada y viajaban por todas partes buscando algún humano sobreviviente

(Con Finn y Jake)

Ello estaba por el bosque buscando una aventura pero no encontraban nada iban de un lado a otro por todo ooo para buscar una aventura hasta fueron con la Dulce Princesa si tenia algún mandado para el para suerte de el la Dp tiene una misión importante

Finn Y Jake: hola Dp como a estado –inclina doce haciendo reverencia a la soberana

Dp: Finn! Ya te he dicho que no ten inclines soy tu amiga y además no hay nadie viéndote –decía algo avergonzada

Finn: ups! Lo siento Dp no pasara otra ves bueno si me acuerdo jejeje –rascándose la nuca-Dp tienes alguna aventura para mi y Jake

Dp: Si Finn tengo un aventura para vs pero no para Jake- diciéndolo seria

Jake: Como que para mi no y para mi Hermanito si!-respondiendo enojado

Finn: Jake! Tranquilo viejo se de aver equivocado-diciendo eso para tranquilizarlo

Dp: no Finn no me equivoque tengo una misión para vs solo que tendrás que viajar por 5 años para recolectar objetos y explorar el mundo alrededor de ooo pare averiguar si hay mas Humanos en el mundo

Finn y Jake no podían creer lo que estaba diciendo la Dp –Jake no quería que su hermanito se valla de aventura solo y por 5 largos años Finn por otra parte le gustaba la idea pero se preocupaba por su hermano hasta que

Finn: ok iré siempre y cuando Jake este de acuerdo-mirando a la Dp con seriedad y a su hermano

Jake: hermanito si quieres ir ve no me voy a interponer en tu vida al fin al cabo ya tiene 17 años- diciéndolo con tristeza la ultima parte

Finn estaba sorprendido de que Jake lo dejara ir pensaba que no lo iba a dejar ir de aventura solo por 5 años

Dp: entonces que dices Finn quieres ir para explorar el mundo! o no que decides

Finn: ok ire pero tan pronto pase los 5 años volveré sin mas retraso

En esto Finn y Jake vuelven a la casa del árbol para empacar sus cosas para el viaje

Por otra parte pasaba lo mismo en aaa Fiona y Cake estaban empacando hasta que unos seres extraños tocaron a la puerta Fiona abre la puerta y se queda en shock por lo que veía a dos humanos uno era alto parecía un chico y el otro parecía una chica apreciada a ella y callo desmallada tiempo después ella estaba despertando lentamente recordando lo que avía pasado cuando recordó salto del sofá que estaba en la sala Fiona vio a los seres extraños jugando con Cake

Fiona: Hey ustedes que hacen con mi hermana – diciéndolo con voz amenazante con una espada de diamante rozado apuntando a los seres extraños

EL extraño mas alto dijo: hola soy Alejandro y ella es mi hermana Micaela(este es el nombre verdadero de mi medio hermano fallecido)la perdón por haberte asustado y acerté desmallar –diciéndolo tranquilamente con una sonrisa burlona-y por cierto no le estamos haciendo nada malo a tu gato solo estamos jugando con el

Fiona se sorprendió por la respuesta y vio al muchacho que era alto bien fornido de cabello castaño y ojos verdes claros con destellos de marón claros y con una voz suave y gruesa ella estaba babeando por el muchacho que acaba de ver por primera ves el chico la miraba como babeaba

Alejandro: hoye estas bien chica como te llamas- sacándola del trance que tenia

Fiona: ha que! que paso aquí ! – sonrojándose al notar el chico la estaba mirando y preguntándole su nombre ella estaba nerviosa por la pregunta ella respondió tartamudeando- m.. mi nombre e… es Fiona

Alejandro: bonito nombre Fiona –haciendo que Fiona se sonrojara

Fiona no savia que hacer de repente se levanta la que estaba jugando con Cake es chica era parecida ha ella solo que se diferenciaba el color del pelo Fiona tenia el color de pelo dorado como el oro y la chica tenia un color de negro como la noche . las dos chicas se sorprendieron al ver que eran casi idénticas parecía que eran hermanas. Cake que estaba en los brazos de la chica le dijo a Fiona

Cake: Hermanita tengo que decirte algo importante-los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que la gata estaba por decir algo importante a Fiona ellos entonces empezaron a irse sigilosamente antes de salir de la casa para que hablar tranquilas la Cake y Fiona Cake los detuvo

Cake: a donde creen que van para ustedes es también es-lo dijo algo enojada por la actitud de ellos

A y M: n… no vamos a ningún lado-diciéndolo algo preocupado y temeroso por lo que iban a escuchar

Cake: bueno siéntanse lo que voy a decir es importante para ustedes y Fiona bueno en que estaba ha Fiona es su hermana!-dicho esto los tres chicos se miraron y empezaron a reírse

Cake: que es tan gracioso bobos les estoy diciendo la verdad Fiona es hermana de Micaela-en eso Alejandro se da cuenta que la gata sabe sobre que el es adoptado

Micaela: como que mi hermana y mi hermano también tiene que ser o no?-diciendo esto Alejandro se para y se pone cerio

Alejandro: Micaela tengo que confesarte algo-el se quedo mudo

Micaela: que cosa confesarme algo-poniéndose nerviosa y acercándose a el-que pasa hermano

Alejandro: no me digas hermano por que no lo soy yo soy adoptado y tu verdadera hermana era Fiona no yo nuestro padres me encontraron a mi y a mi hermano Finn en un bosque donde tu familia me recogió y a fin una familia de perros mágicos que pasaba por hay tus padres eran recién casados por eso me recogieron estaban tan deseosos de tener un hijo que me adoptaron desde ese entonces me encarrillado con tus padres y los acepte como mis padre para no sentirme solo ya que nunca más volví a ver a mi verdadero hermano y padres-después de decir esto cayeron lagrimas por su mejilla (ha por cierto esto es casi como me lo dijo mi hermano e septo que me beso ante de que F…)

Micaela no savia que hacer si llorar o consolarlo a su hermano o amigo mientras con Fiona no podía cree aquel chico estaba llorando hasta que Cake dijo

Cake: yo se donde esta tu hermano Finn el es el héroe de ooo al decir esto Alejandro dejo de llorar para abrasar a Cake de una forma tan amorosa como lo hacia con Micaela

Fiona interrumpió: Cake para que le dices eso sabes muy bien que es un fantasía lo de ooo y Finn que la Reina Helada nos conto

Cake: Fiona en realidad existe después de que un tal Billy derroto a el Lich la fuerza que emano fue demasiado grande que iso que se separa los continente pero no fue tanta como para no volver a ver aquella tierra solo fue desplazada unos 1000 millas

Fiona: entonces es cierto lo de Finn y Jake el perro- diciéndolo con una cara de imposible esto no puede pasar

Cake: si es cierto y ahora que ya saben la verdad supongo que quieren ir a ooo para ver a FInn y Jake

Los tres chicos dijieron al mismo tiempo con mucha emoción: siii! Andado

Alejandro: Vamos que estamos esperando preparemos todo para ir mañana a primera hora –en esto es interrumpido por un chico rosado que era nada mas ni menos el Príncipe Gumball

Fiona emocionada le dice: Gp e encontrado a dos humanos bueno ellos me encontraron y uno es mi Hermana

Gp no lo podía creer que dos humanos mas estén frente a el para el asombro mas uno de los humanos era un chico que cuando lo miro quedo inmotivado por el

Fiona vio como Gp miraba a Alejandro lo abofeteo sacándolo del transe provocado por el chico pg se sobaba la mejilla por la bofetada de Fiona

Punto de vista de Alejandro

este chico si que es raro me mirava como Fiona cuando ce despertó des de quedar inconcie… o por Dios! No puede ser cierto este chico en Gay! Noo! Mierda me quiero ira ya antes de que este pedazo de Ma…. Hijo de p…. me quiera violar

Fin del punto de vista de Alejandro

espero que les aya gustado Mica fuera adio hasta el procimo


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA**** A TODOS COMO ANDAN JEJE TANTO TIEMPO NO PODÍA ACTUALIZAR POR PROBLEMAS QUE TENIA EN CASA JE PERO BUENO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA ****EMPECEMOS**

Marceline: es que también te as desarrollado bastante en estos tres meses que te fuiste-después de esto se sonrojo un poco

Finn: Gracias jeje no me avía dado cuenta –rascándose la nuca

Marceline: y que haces aquí Finn? Estas entrenando o que?- pregunto con curiosidad

Finn: si Marcy estoy entrenando muy duro para que nadie me gane y poder proteger a todos del mal je-dijo con orgullo

Marceline: hay Finn nuncas cambias siempre poniendo tu vida en riesgo para protegerme a mi a hay todo ooo muchacho tonto je

Finn: bueno Marcy tengo que seguir entrenando nos vemos mañana a la misma hora je te parece?

Marceline: Ok Finn estaré mañana aquí ala misma hora je nos vemos adiós

**Mientras tanto con los otro héroes **

Ya pasaron 4 meses de que emprendieron su camino hacia la tierra de Ooo para poder conocer a Finn y a todos los habitantes ya eran bastantes entre ellos el ultimo que se sumo fue Marshall Lee el Rey Vampiro.

Alejandro: quien quiere que lo lleve volando? por que mis pies me matan

Cake, Fiona y Micaela hablaron ala ves con asombro por lo que dijo Alejandro - puedes volar!?

Alejandro: CLARO QUE PUEDO VOLAR ES QUE NO ME GUSTA VOLAR ES SOLO PARA DEVILUCHOS!-mirando a Marshall burlonamente

Marshall: jaja que gracioso niño presumido-dijo con sarcasmo y en vos baja

Alejandro: que dijiste Marshall?

Marshall: que nada nada no e dicho nada-diciéndolo un poco asustado por que al parecer lo avía escuchado

Alejandro: ok la tela dejare pasar por esta ves pero si te escucho otra ves te corto la lengua con lava para que sufras-dijo amenazando al vampiro- entonces me van a contestar si quieren que los lleve volando o no? por que si me dicen que no tendré que irme volando yo solo de seguro estarán pensando de como solo si Marshall puede volar también jejej es que yo puedo dar o quitar los poderes de otro ser y asta la inmortalidad jeje

Los demás estaban con la boca abierta por lo que estaba diciendo hasta Micaela que avía vivido toda su vida con el no savia de los poderes de Alejandro

Alejandro: cierren la boca se van a tragar un insecto y bueno van a querer o no dignado ya

Todos alavés dijeron : ok vamos volando

Alejandro: esperen tengo que hacerlos chiquitos como muñecos para que pueda volar a toda velocidad y tu también Marshall por que no me vas a alcanzar

Marshall: si como no de muéstrame que tan veloz eres te hago un competencia desde aca hasta la punta de aquella montaña quieres

Alejandro: Claro por que no me encanta dejar humillado a presumidos como vos

Marshall: ok entonces que Fiona nos indique cuando comenzamos

Fiona: Ok prepárense en su marca listos yaaaa!

Marshall voló a una gran velocidad creyendo que lo dejo atrás pero al darse la vuelta se sorprende que no este y mira hacia la montaña y lo ve sentado preparando un jabalí eso dejo con mucho asombro al Vampiro por que nadie puede vencer en velocidad a un Vampiro pero esta ves avía alguien que si podía ser mas velos que los Vampiros

Alejandro: hasta que se tedio la gana de aparecer creía que te avías cansado de arrastrarte como un bebe jajajjaja

Todos los demás lo veían y no podían cree la velocidad en que voló Alejandro cuando Fiona dijo Yaa para que salieran Marshall dejo una nube de polvo pero de repente desapareció y vieron como Alejandro estaba en la montaña

Alejandro: Gane yo pero ahora antes de irnos comamos ya que me dio tiempo de cazar este jabalí

Todos comieron estaba delicioso el jabalí que Alejandro preparo para todos

Alejandro: bueno ahora Fiona ven tu vas primero dame la mano

Fiona: que yo pro que yo primera por que no Marshall o Micaela-dijo un poco asustada

Alejandro: no te preocupes estarás bien y cómoda jeje-Este comentario puso nerviosa y sonrojada a Fiona-bueno dame la mano-Fiona le da la mano y una aura azul la envuelve asiéndola pequeña como un muñeco

Fiona: Wou que asombroso pero ahora como me llevaras

Alejandro: bueno los llevare en mis manos para que estén mas seguros

Y así paso con todos pero con Marshall fue raro por que no se podía Alejandro pensó que talve era por lo que Marshall era un Vampiro

Alejandro: Marshall tengo que hacerte Humano para reducirte pero no se si quieres

Marshall: queee! puedes hacer eso pensé que solo quitabas la inmortalidad

Alejandro: si eso y otras cosas mas pero quieres que te convierta en humano pero es por un tiempo ya que tomare tu vampirismo y vos tendrás mi humanidad

Marshall: Ok pero es doloroso o no?-dijo algo preocupado

Alejandro: si es algo doloroso primero tengo que Acher un hechizo en mi sangre para que me muerdas y bebas mi sangre para que seas humano je-en esto Alejandro ase el hechizo con unas palabras que apenas si se escuchaban-Listo ya esta ahora Marshall muérdeme el cuello y bebe un poco de mi sangre aunque no me agrades

Marshall: Ok pero no digas nada si me vuelvo un loco por Sangre Ok

Alejandro: Ok si te vuelves un loco te doy un golpe en la cabeza y listo como nuevo

Marshall: Ok aquí voy prepárate

Alejandro: dale de una buena ves que me estoy cansando

Marshall muerte en cuello de Alejandro para beber un poco de sangre de el para que Marshall sea un humano y Alejandro sea un vampiro . En eso Marshall cae de dolor por haber bebido la sangre de Alejandro se retorcía de dolor y de repente su tono de piel que era azulada en peso a tomar color natural sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche en ven de amarillos

Alejandro: bueno ya esta ahora si dame tu mano para que te agá pequeño ok

Marshall: ok pero rápido no me gusta estar así sabiendo que puedo morir-en eso Alejandro lo ase pequeño y lo pone con los demás para agarrarlos con sus manos suaves y tibias

Alejandro: ok están todos listos!?

Siii!-respondieron en eso Alejandro empieza a levantar vuelo todos miraron la velocidad ala que iban –quieren que valla mas rápido para que lleguemos mas rápido- quee! mas rápido que esto podes ir- dijo Marshall asombrado- si puedo ir mas rápido aun mira – se escucho como una explosión y todos vieron que las nubes se dispersaban estaban viajando ala velocidad dela luz cuando de repente Alejandro frena de golpe ven como las nubes siguen moviéndose como si las empujaran y una fuerte corriente de aire apareció y desaparición en un instante

Alejandro: creo que llegamos y justo antes de anochecer, miren haya abajo, creo que es el reino de caramelo de Ooo vamos a ver- Alejandro descendió lo mas rápido que puedo si que soltaran los demás de su manos-bueno ya estamos en tierra jeje espero que vuelvan pronto para viajar en aerolíneas Alejandro la forma mas segura de viajar jajaj decía –en un todo de burla y volviéndolos a la normalidad y haciendo que Marshall tenga de nuevo su inmortalidad y su vampirismo en eso los habitante de ese reino eran familiar para ellos pero eran de distintos géneros en eso sale una princesa del castillo que esta va en el medio del reino esa princesa era La DP de ooo que se parecía mucho al PG

Todos ala ves se inclinaron para hacerle reverencia a la Princesa

DP: Quienes son para entrar a mi reino así como así sin pedir permiso- amenazadoramente

Alejandro: perdone no sabíamos que teníamos que pedir permiso les pedimos disculpas su majestad y mi nombre es Alejandro El Héroe y ella es Micaela ,Fiona , Cake y Marshall Lee, todos venimos del reino llamado Aaa se que le parecerá extraño pero Aaa si existe

La DP se quedo muda por lo que decía aquel muchacho y mas cuando se dio cuenta que le los cinco que avían tres eran humanos

Fiona: Princesa se encuentra bien esta muy pálida

DP: Si estoy bien solo que es sorprendente que hayan tres humanos mas en el mundo además de Finn

Alejandro: sabes donde puedo encontrar a Finn quiero abrasarlo y decirle que nunca más lo abandonare otra ves

DP: pues llegan tarde el se fue ase 4 meses por que le di un mis..-no termino de hablar por que Fiona la interrumpió

Fiona: si ella es la contraparte de DG eso quiere decir que le debe haber dado la misma misión que me asigno antes de conocerlos

Alejandro: tiene razón pero lo puedo encontrar fácilmente solo tengo que encontrar algo de el y lo encontrare en un parpadeo

Micaela: ok DP sabe donde esta la casa de Finn para encontrar algo de el para encontrarlo

DP: si se donde esta balance por esa dirección y la encontraran ok

Alejandro: DP le puedo pedir un favor puede alojarnos en este reino

DP: con gusto le ofrezco que se queden en mi reino son bienvenido

Alejandro: gracias DP ahora voy a la casa de Finn para buscar algo que sea de el y por mientras que yo no este tenga es un collar que le dará casi los mismos poderes que los míos por si ese Vampiro no se comporta bueno nos vemos en unos minutos ok

Dp: bueno pasen a mi castillo les quiero mostrar sus habitaciones –después de mostrarles sus habitaciones todos bajar a donde estaba el trono para contarle todo a la DP pero omitieron la parte de Marshall

Micaela: se esta retrasando mucho Alejandro que le estará pasando

DP: no lo se pero la casa de Finn esta cerca de mi reino

Marshall: entonces puede que se allá encontrado con mi contraparte en la casa de Finn ya que a mi me encanta esconderme en la casa de Fiona para asustarla

Fiona: conque esa tenemos Dp me presta el collar que le dio Alejandro

DP: con gusto Fiona pero para que lo quieres

Fiona: solo para darle una buena lección a Marshall por andar entrando a casas ajenas

DP: en eso tienes razón Fiona toma

Fiona: gracias DP y ahora Marshall ven aquí

Marshall: no espera eso era antes no para noooo! Hay mama sálvame!

En Casa De Finn

Alejandro: bueno esto pare que es su casa bueno voy a entrar

Alejandro entra para encontrar algo que le sea útil para rastrear a Finn pero no se da cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando desde una esquina oscura

Alejandro: bueno solo encontré este gorro pero me tendré que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para localizarlo – en eso lo atacan por la espalda con un hacha que parecía un tipo de guitara con su enormes reflejos y fuerza detiene el hacha con la mano y con la otro atrapa ala persona que lo ataco – quien eres y por que me atacas no te e echo nada – no me abras echo nada a mi pero as entrado a una casa ajena y empezaste a alborotar el lugar – disculpa no era mi intención no savia que avía alguien – en eso la suelta y con un chasquido de sus dedos prende las velas de la casa y en frente de el una hermosa Vampiresa con una chaqueta rojo sangre con una camiseta negra y unos jinés grises con una parte rota en una pierna que lo miraba con asombro y un poco sonrojada y el también nunca pensó que esa persona que lo ataco era una Vampiresa tan hermosa se acerco mas para presentarse –hola soy Alejandro y como te llamas hermosa

Marceline: me…me llamo Marceline-nerviosa y sonrojada por el muchacho

Alejandro: es un gusto conocerte- le estaba por estrechar la mano pero un impulso de el la izo que la besara y ella correspondió el beso de ese beso inocente paso a uno mas apasionado y bueno así asta que terminaron desnudos en la cama de Finn cansados y abrasados .En la mañana siguiente Alejandro se empieza a despertar pensando que lo que paso era un sueño pero cuando se da cuenta de que alguien eta alado de el abrasándolo con fuerza el mira si se queda mudo y sin aliento por que aquel sueño no era un sueño era la verdad que avía pasado toda la noche teniendo relaciones con ella salvajemente.

Sueño de Marceline

Quien eres y como llegamos aquí no quiero que te vallas quédate no me dejes-lo decía desesperada por aquel muchacho que era Alejandro el estaba desapareciendo diciendo que siempre estará en su mente y que una persona muere en realidad es cuando es olvidada y con esto Marceline ve al búho cósmico y despierta

Fin del sueños de Marceline

Marceline: que paso donde estoy y quien eres tu y por que estas desnudo y por que yo también- cuando vio otra ves el rostro del muchacho se acordó lo que asieron toda la noche eso puso muy roja a Marceline

Alejandro: buenos días perdóname por lo de anoche no estaba en mis cabales por favor perdóname

Marceline: te perdono pero con dos condiciones si quedo embarazada te tendrás que hacer cargo la otra es que no le digas a nadie estoy o te mato

Alejandro: ok te prometo como héroe que soy que me are cargo del hijo que tenga si es que quedas embarazada y no diré nada a nadie sobre esto asta que muera

En eso los dos se vistieron y Alejandro no podía dejar de ver a la vampiresa es como que quedo hipnotizado por ella y se acerco y la beso otra ves y bueno ya saben lo que ocurrió otra ves jeje

De pues de eso Alejandro estaba confundido por que tenia esa reacción asía la vampiresa y que tenia por Micaela le resulto extraño se levanto nuevamente se vistió y beso a la vampiresa que decía su nombre con ternura `Alejandro no me dejes eso izo que se sintiera culpable ya el sentía algo por la vampiresa y por Micaela eso lo confundía y decido esperar a que despertara para que puedan hablar

En el Dulce Reino

Era la tarde y los demás se estaban preocupando acepto Marshall que estaba todo moreteado por la paliza que le dio Fiona anteriormente

Micaela: por que será que se tarda tanto ya va a pasar un día

Fiona: descuida el estará bien por que el es muy fuerte y quien va a ser tan tonto como para pelear con el

Marshall: jajaj pelear no creo yo creo que esta con mi contraparte haciendo algunas cosas ya que a mi me odia y casi me mata seguro que mi contraparte se esta revolcando con el –eso que dijo Marshall puso muy celosa a Micaela y a Fiona sonrojada

Cake: no lo creo Marshall Alejandro me confeso de quien esta enamorado pero ese amor no es correspondido- con eso ultimo se tapa la boca con sus dos patas al rebelar que Alejandro estaba enamorado

Micaela: Cake de quien esta enamorado Alejandro no me digas que esta enamorado de Fiona

Cake: no les voy a decir solo le voy a decir que es una de ustedes tres- ya que la DP estaba presente con ellos

Con Alejandro y Marceline

Alejandro estaba ordenando sus sentimientos para poder decidir por quien quedarse y al fin decidió por quien quedarse y decidió amarse de valor para contarle a la Vampiresa que dormía muy tranquila en la cama de Finn no le tomo importancia solo quería hablar con la Vampiresa en eso que Alejandro se empieza a desesperar por lo que no despierta y va a despertarla

Alejandro: Marceline despierte es tarde y tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante-con una vos suave y tierna tocándole la cara ala chica

Marceline: que sucede déjame descansar 5 minutos mas

Alejandro: no puedo Marceline tengo que hablar con vos de algo cerio ya que lo que siento por vos es algo muy intenso y quiero esta atulado para siempre- eso izo que Marceline despertara de un salto para atrapar a su enamorado

Marceline: me lo dices en serio estas enamorado de mi si apenas me conociste ayer

Alejandro: eso no importa so se que en mi interior me pide que tu seas mi Reyna – Marceline se pone roja y le da un beso tierno al humano

Marceline: entonces ya somos novios o no?- pregunto apenada

Alejandro: si tu quieres podemos asta casarnos este día si quieres solo pide lo que quieras y lo are por ti no importa que

Marceline piensa que le puede servir para intimidar a Ash con su nuevo novio que parecía muy fuerte – ya se que puedes hacer por mi quiero que hagas que mi ex novio no me moleste

Al escuchar eso Alejandro pensó lo pero de Ash

Alejandro: EN DONDE ESTA ESE MALNACIDO QUE TE MOLESTA POR QUIERO MOLERLO A GOLPES – lo decía con una vos que daba miedo a Marceline se asusto por que ella veía las auras y vio como el aura del muchacho se izo de color negro con partes blancas- mi Reyna se encuentra bien no la quise asustar solo que me puse así pensando que ese mal nacido la izo sufrir y como pudo vender ese muñeco que se parece al que conseguí ase algunos años atrás tras una batalla con un bruja que quería que me casara con ella

Marceline no podía cree que ese muchacho savia sobre hambo y aun mas que Ash lo avía vendido – como sabes esas cosas si ni te e contado nada sobre mi

Alejandro: bueno es que tengo poderes que sobrepasas a Glod y todo ser sobrenatural en este mundo y en todos los multiversos que existen

Marceline: eso contesta muchas preguntas – es interrumpida por el –además yo fui en mi vida pasada El rey de hielo y se de la corona de simón y quiero que regrese a su estado normal pero que aun conserve los poderes de hielo a y además se que tiene 1018 años y que tu padre es dueños de la nochosfera a también se que tu padre es mitad vampiro y mitad demonio- Marceline se quedo en shock por eso el chico savia toda subida y los gustos de ella y demás cosas – Bueno mi amada me vas a decir donde lo encuentro o tendré que castigarte con algo por ocultarme a ese malnacido – con una vos sensual que la izo estremecer por todo su ser y así paso otra noche con ella eran animales se escuchaban los gritos desde el Dulce Reino

Con Finn

Finn: T_T por que Marcy no ha venido bueno seguiré entrenando-antes de que se pusiera a entrenar en la noche escucho los gritos de Marcy por que el estaba cerca de la casa de ella para buscar algo de comer el fue de inmediato a donde provenían los gritos eso lo llevo a la casa del árbol entro y subió las escaleras ,vio como Marcy estaba gritando como loca y decía (DAME MAS SIII DAME MAS MAS SOY MUY MALA CASTÍGAME MAS DURO) y un Muchacho que tenia encima la embestía rápida fuertemente Finn al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando le salió un chorro de sangre de la nariz y se desmallo eso izo que los dos seres apasionados pararan en seco al ver que alguien se desmallo y callo por las escaleras ellos pensaron que era un intruso pero cuando se vistieron y bajaron se dieron cuenta que era Finn

Marceline se puso roja de la vergüenza ya Finn la había visto gritar así pero en cambio de Alejandro el estaba re preocupado por Finn

Alejandro: Hermano perdón por hacerte esto despierta ya no quiero que te mueras ahora que te e encontrado

**BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY JEJJE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y COMENTEN GRACIAS MicaHDA077 SE DESPIDE ADIÓS **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA**** A TODOS COMO ANDAN JEJE TANTO TIEMPO NO PODÍA ACTUALIZAR POR PROBLEMAS QUE TENIA EN CASA JE PERO BUENO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA ****EMPECEMOS**

Marceline: es que también te as desarrollado bastante en estos tres meses que te fuiste-después de esto se sonrojo un poco

Finn: Gracias jeje no me avía dado cuenta –rascándose la nuca

Marceline: y que haces aquí Finn? Estas entrenando o que?- pregunto con curiosidad

Finn: si Marcy estoy entrenando muy duro para que nadie me gane y poder proteger a todos del mal je-dijo con orgullo

Marceline: hay Finn nuncas cambias siempre poniendo tu vida en riesgo para protegerme a mi a hay todo ooo muchacho tonto je

Finn: bueno Marcy tengo que seguir entrenando nos vemos mañana a la misma hora je te parece?

Marceline: Ok Finn estaré mañana aquí ala misma hora je nos vemos adiós

**Mientras tanto con los otro héroes **

Ya pasaron 4 meses de que emprendieron su camino hacia la tierra de Ooo para poder conocer a Finn y a todos los habitantes ya eran bastantes entre ellos el ultimo que se sumo fue Marshall Lee el Rey Vampiro.

Alejandro: quien quiere que lo lleve volando? por que mis pies me matan

Cake, Fiona y Micaela hablaron ala ves con asombro por lo que dijo Alejandro - puedes volar!?

Alejandro: CLARO QUE PUEDO VOLAR ES QUE NO ME GUSTA VOLAR ES SOLO PARA DEVILUCHOS!-mirando a Marshall burlonamente

Marshall: jaja que gracioso niño presumido-dijo con sarcasmo y en vos baja

Alejandro: que dijiste Marshall?

Marshall: que nada nada no e dicho nada-diciéndolo un poco asustado por que al parecer lo avía escuchado

Alejandro: ok la tela dejare pasar por esta ves pero si te escucho otra ves te corto la lengua con lava para que sufras-dijo amenazando al vampiro- entonces me van a contestar si quieren que los lleve volando o no? por que si me dicen que no tendré que irme volando yo solo de seguro estarán pensando de como solo si Marshall puede volar también jejej es que yo puedo dar o quitar los poderes de otro ser y asta la inmortalidad jeje

Los demás estaban con la boca abierta por lo que estaba diciendo hasta Micaela que avía vivido toda su vida con el no savia de los poderes de Alejandro

Alejandro: cierren la boca se van a tragar un insecto y bueno van a querer o no dignado ya

Todos alavés dijeron : ok vamos volando

Alejandro: esperen tengo que hacerlos chiquitos como muñecos para que pueda volar a toda velocidad y tu también Marshall por que no me vas a alcanzar

Marshall: si como no de muéstrame que tan veloz eres te hago un competencia desde aca hasta la punta de aquella montaña quieres

Alejandro: Claro por que no me encanta dejar humillado a presumidos como vos

Marshall: ok entonces que Fiona nos indique cuando comenzamos

Fiona: Ok prepárense en su marca listos yaaaa!

Marshall voló a una gran velocidad creyendo que lo dejo atrás pero al darse la vuelta se sorprende que no este y mira hacia la montaña y lo ve sentado preparando un jabalí eso dejo con mucho asombro al Vampiro por que nadie puede vencer en velocidad a un Vampiro pero esta ves avía alguien que si podía ser mas velos que los Vampiros

Alejandro: hasta que se tedio la gana de aparecer creía que te avías cansado de arrastrarte como un bebe jajajjaja

Todos los demás lo veían y no podían cree la velocidad en que voló Alejandro cuando Fiona dijo Yaa para que salieran Marshall dejo una nube de polvo pero de repente desapareció y vieron como Alejandro estaba en la montaña

Alejandro: Gane yo pero ahora antes de irnos comamos ya que me dio tiempo de cazar este jabalí

Todos comieron estaba delicioso el jabalí que Alejandro preparo para todos

Alejandro: bueno ahora Fiona ven tu vas primero dame la mano

Fiona: que yo pro que yo primera por que no Marshall o Micaela-dijo un poco asustada

Alejandro: no te preocupes estarás bien y cómoda jeje-Este comentario puso nerviosa y sonrojada a Fiona-bueno dame la mano-Fiona le da la mano y una aura azul la envuelve asiéndola pequeña como un muñeco

Fiona: Wou que asombroso pero ahora como me llevaras

Alejandro: bueno los llevare en mis manos para que estén mas seguros

Y así paso con todos pero con Marshall fue raro por que no se podía Alejandro pensó que talve era por lo que Marshall era un Vampiro

Alejandro: Marshall tengo que hacerte Humano para reducirte pero no se si quieres

Marshall: queee! puedes hacer eso pensé que solo quitabas la inmortalidad

Alejandro: si eso y otras cosas mas pero quieres que te convierta en humano pero es por un tiempo ya que tomare tu vampirismo y vos tendrás mi humanidad

Marshall: Ok pero es doloroso o no?-dijo algo preocupado

Alejandro: si es algo doloroso primero tengo que Acher un hechizo en mi sangre para que me muerdas y bebas mi sangre para que seas humano je-en esto Alejandro ase el hechizo con unas palabras que apenas si se escuchaban-Listo ya esta ahora Marshall muérdeme el cuello y bebe un poco de mi sangre aunque no me agrades

Marshall: Ok pero no digas nada si me vuelvo un loco por Sangre Ok

Alejandro: Ok si te vuelves un loco te doy un golpe en la cabeza y listo como nuevo

Marshall: Ok aquí voy prepárate

Alejandro: dale de una buena ves que me estoy cansando

Marshall muerte en cuello de Alejandro para beber un poco de sangre de el para que Marshall sea un humano y Alejandro sea un vampiro . En eso Marshall cae de dolor por haber bebido la sangre de Alejandro se retorcía de dolor y de repente su tono de piel que era azulada en peso a tomar color natural sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche en ven de amarillos

Alejandro: bueno ya esta ahora si dame tu mano para que te agá pequeño ok

Marshall: ok pero rápido no me gusta estar así sabiendo que puedo morir-en eso Alejandro lo ase pequeño y lo pone con los demás para agarrarlos con sus manos suaves y tibias

Alejandro: ok están todos listos!?

Siii!-respondieron en eso Alejandro empieza a levantar vuelo todos miraron la velocidad ala que iban –quieren que valla mas rápido para que lleguemos mas rápido- quee! mas rápido que esto podes ir- dijo Marshall asombrado- si puedo ir mas rápido aun mira – se escucho como una explosión y todos vieron que las nubes se dispersaban estaban viajando ala velocidad dela luz cuando de repente Alejandro frena de golpe ven como las nubes siguen moviéndose como si las empujaran y una fuerte corriente de aire apareció y desaparición en un instante

Alejandro: creo que llegamos y justo antes de anochecer, miren haya abajo, creo que es el reino de caramelo de Ooo vamos a ver- Alejandro descendió lo mas rápido que puedo si que soltaran los demás de su manos-bueno ya estamos en tierra jeje espero que vuelvan pronto para viajar en aerolíneas Alejandro la forma mas segura de viajar jajaj decía –en un todo de burla y volviéndolos a la normalidad y haciendo que Marshall tenga de nuevo su inmortalidad y su vampirismo en eso los habitante de ese reino eran familiar para ellos pero eran de distintos géneros en eso sale una princesa del castillo que esta va en el medio del reino esa princesa era La DP de ooo que se parecía mucho al PG

Todos ala ves se inclinaron para hacerle reverencia a la Princesa

DP: Quienes son para entrar a mi reino así como así sin pedir permiso- amenazadoramente

Alejandro: perdone no sabíamos que teníamos que pedir permiso les pedimos disculpas su majestad y mi nombre es Alejandro El Héroe y ella es Micaela ,Fiona , Cake y Marshall Lee, todos venimos del reino llamado Aaa se que le parecerá extraño pero Aaa si existe

La DP se quedo muda por lo que decía aquel muchacho y mas cuando se dio cuenta que le los cinco que avían tres eran humanos

Fiona: Princesa se encuentra bien esta muy pálida

DP: Si estoy bien solo que es sorprendente que hayan tres humanos mas en el mundo además de Finn

Alejandro: sabes donde puedo encontrar a Finn quiero abrasarlo y decirle que nunca más lo abandonare otra ves

DP: pues llegan tarde el se fue ase 4 meses por que le di un mis..-no termino de hablar por que Fiona la interrumpió

Fiona: si ella es la contraparte de DG eso quiere decir que le debe haber dado la misma misión que me asigno antes de conocerlos

Alejandro: tiene razón pero lo puedo encontrar fácilmente solo tengo que encontrar algo de el y lo encontrare en un parpadeo

Micaela: ok DP sabe donde esta la casa de Finn para encontrar algo de el para encontrarlo

DP: si se donde esta balance por esa dirección y la encontraran ok

Alejandro: DP le puedo pedir un favor puede alojarnos en este reino

DP: con gusto le ofrezco que se queden en mi reino son bienvenido

Alejandro: gracias DP ahora voy a la casa de Finn para buscar algo que sea de el y por mientras que yo no este tenga es un collar que le dará casi los mismos poderes que los míos por si ese Vampiro no se comporta bueno nos vemos en unos minutos ok

Dp: bueno pasen a mi castillo les quiero mostrar sus habitaciones –después de mostrarles sus habitaciones todos bajar a donde estaba el trono para contarle todo a la DP pero omitieron la parte de Marshall

Micaela: se esta retrasando mucho Alejandro que le estará pasando

DP: no lo se pero la casa de Finn esta cerca de mi reino

Marshall: entonces puede que se allá encontrado con mi contraparte en la casa de Finn ya que a mi me encanta esconderme en la casa de Fiona para asustarla

Fiona: conque esa tenemos Dp me presta el collar que le dio Alejandro

DP: con gusto Fiona pero para que lo quieres

Fiona: solo para darle una buena lección a Marshall por andar entrando a casas ajenas

DP: en eso tienes razón Fiona toma

Fiona: gracias DP y ahora Marshall ven aquí

Marshall: no espera eso era antes no para noooo! Hay mama sálvame!

En Casa De Finn

Alejandro: bueno esto pare que es su casa bueno voy a entrar

Alejandro entra para encontrar algo que le sea útil para rastrear a Finn pero no se da cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando desde una esquina oscura

Alejandro: bueno solo encontré este gorro pero me tendré que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para localizarlo – en eso lo atacan por la espalda con un hacha que parecía un tipo de guitara con su enormes reflejos y fuerza detiene el hacha con la mano y con la otro atrapa ala persona que lo ataco – quien eres y por que me atacas no te e echo nada – no me abras echo nada a mi pero as entrado a una casa ajena y empezaste a alborotar el lugar – disculpa no era mi intención no savia que avía alguien – en eso la suelta y con un chasquido de sus dedos prende las velas de la casa y en frente de el una hermosa Vampiresa con una chaqueta rojo sangre con una camiseta negra y unos jinés grises con una parte rota en una pierna que lo miraba con asombro y un poco sonrojada y el también nunca pensó que esa persona que lo ataco era una Vampiresa tan hermosa se acerco mas para presentarse –hola soy Alejandro y como te llamas hermosa

Marceline: me…me llamo Marceline-nerviosa y sonrojada por el muchacho

Alejandro: es un gusto conocerte- le estaba por estrechar la mano pero un impulso de el la izo que la besara y ella correspondió el beso de ese beso inocente paso a uno mas apasionado y bueno así asta que terminaron desnudos en la cama de Finn cansados y abrasados .En la mañana siguiente Alejandro se empieza a despertar pensando que lo que paso era un sueño pero cuando se da cuenta de que alguien eta alado de el abrasándolo con fuerza el mira si se queda mudo y sin aliento por que aquel sueño no era un sueño era la verdad que avía pasado toda la noche teniendo relaciones con ella salvajemente.

Sueño de Marceline

Quien eres y como llegamos aquí no quiero que te vallas quédate no me dejes-lo decía desesperada por aquel muchacho que era Alejandro el estaba desapareciendo diciendo que siempre estará en su mente y que una persona muere en realidad es cuando es olvidada y con esto Marceline ve al búho cósmico y despierta

Fin del sueños de Marceline

Marceline: que paso donde estoy y quien eres tu y por que estas desnudo y por que yo también- cuando vio otra ves el rostro del muchacho se acordó lo que asieron toda la noche eso puso muy roja a Marceline

Alejandro: buenos días perdóname por lo de anoche no estaba en mis cabales por favor perdóname

Marceline: te perdono pero con dos condiciones si quedo embarazada te tendrás que hacer cargo la otra es que no le digas a nadie estoy o te mato

Alejandro: ok te prometo como héroe que soy que me are cargo del hijo que tenga si es que quedas embarazada y no diré nada a nadie sobre esto asta que muera

En eso los dos se vistieron y Alejandro no podía dejar de ver a la vampiresa es como que quedo hipnotizado por ella y se acerco y la beso otra ves y bueno ya saben lo que ocurrió otra ves jeje

De pues de eso Alejandro estaba confundido por que tenia esa reacción asía la vampiresa y que tenia por Micaela le resulto extraño se levanto nuevamente se vistió y beso a la vampiresa que decía su nombre con ternura `Alejandro no me dejes eso izo que se sintiera culpable ya el sentía algo por la vampiresa y por Micaela eso lo confundía y decido esperar a que despertara para que puedan hablar

En el Dulce Reino

Era la tarde y los demás se estaban preocupando acepto Marshall que estaba todo moreteado por la paliza que le dio Fiona anteriormente

Micaela: por que será que se tarda tanto ya va a pasar un día

Fiona: descuida el estará bien por que el es muy fuerte y quien va a ser tan tonto como para pelear con el

Marshall: jajaj pelear no creo yo creo que esta con mi contraparte haciendo algunas cosas ya que a mi me odia y casi me mata seguro que mi contraparte se esta revolcando con el –eso que dijo Marshall puso muy celosa a Micaela y a Fiona sonrojada

Cake: no lo creo Marshall Alejandro me confeso de quien esta enamorado pero ese amor no es correspondido- con eso ultimo se tapa la boca con sus dos patas al rebelar que Alejandro estaba enamorado

Micaela: Cake de quien esta enamorado Alejandro no me digas que esta enamorado de Fiona

Cake: no les voy a decir solo le voy a decir que es una de ustedes tres- ya que la DP estaba presente con ellos

Con Alejandro y Marceline

Alejandro estaba ordenando sus sentimientos para poder decidir por quien quedarse y al fin decidió por quien quedarse y decidió amarse de valor para contarle a la Vampiresa que dormía muy tranquila en la cama de Finn no le tomo importancia solo quería hablar con la Vampiresa en eso que Alejandro se empieza a desesperar por lo que no despierta y va a despertarla

Alejandro: Marceline despierte es tarde y tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante-con una vos suave y tierna tocándole la cara ala chica

Marceline: que sucede déjame descansar 5 minutos mas

Alejandro: no puedo Marceline tengo que hablar con vos de algo cerio ya que lo que siento por vos es algo muy intenso y quiero esta atulado para siempre- eso izo que Marceline despertara de un salto para atrapar a su enamorado

Marceline: me lo dices en serio estas enamorado de mi si apenas me conociste ayer

Alejandro: eso no importa so se que en mi interior me pide que tu seas mi Reyna – Marceline se pone roja y le da un beso tierno al humano

Marceline: entonces ya somos novios o no?- pregunto apenada

Alejandro: si tu quieres podemos asta casarnos este día si quieres solo pide lo que quieras y lo are por ti no importa que

Marceline piensa que le puede servir para intimidar a Ash con su nuevo novio que parecía muy fuerte – ya se que puedes hacer por mi quiero que hagas que mi ex novio no me moleste

Al escuchar eso Alejandro pensó lo pero de Ash

Alejandro: EN DONDE ESTA ESE MALNACIDO QUE TE MOLESTA POR QUIERO MOLERLO A GOLPES – lo decía con una vos que daba miedo a Marceline se asusto por que ella veía las auras y vio como el aura del muchacho se izo de color negro con partes blancas- mi Reyna se encuentra bien no la quise asustar solo que me puse así pensando que ese mal nacido la izo sufrir y como pudo vender ese muñeco que se parece al que conseguí ase algunos años atrás tras una batalla con un bruja que quería que me casara con ella

Marceline no podía cree que ese muchacho savia sobre hambo y aun mas que Ash lo avía vendido – como sabes esas cosas si ni te e contado nada sobre mi

Alejandro: bueno es que tengo poderes que sobrepasas a Glod y todo ser sobrenatural en este mundo y en todos los multiversos que existen

Marceline: eso contesta muchas preguntas – es interrumpida por el –además yo fui en mi vida pasada El rey de hielo y se de la corona de simón y quiero que regrese a su estado normal pero que aun conserve los poderes de hielo a y además se que tiene 1018 años y que tu padre es dueños de la nochosfera a también se que tu padre es mitad vampiro y mitad demonio- Marceline se quedo en shock por eso el chico savia toda subida y los gustos de ella y demás cosas – Bueno mi amada me vas a decir donde lo encuentro o tendré que castigarte con algo por ocultarme a ese malnacido – con una vos sensual que la izo estremecer por todo su ser y así paso otra noche con ella eran animales se escuchaban los gritos desde el Dulce Reino

Con Finn

Finn: T_T por que Marcy no ha venido bueno seguiré entrenando-antes de que se pusiera a entrenar en la noche escucho los gritos de Marcy por que el estaba cerca de la casa de ella para buscar algo de comer el fue de inmediato a donde provenían los gritos eso lo llevo a la casa del árbol entro y subió las escaleras ,vio como Marcy estaba gritando como loca y decía (DAME MAS SIII DAME MAS MAS SOY MUY MALA CASTÍGAME MAS DURO) y un Muchacho que tenia encima la embestía rápida fuertemente Finn al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando le salió un chorro de sangre de la nariz y se desmallo eso izo que los dos seres apasionados pararan en seco al ver que alguien se desmallo y callo por las escaleras ellos pensaron que era un intruso pero cuando se vistieron y bajaron se dieron cuenta que era Finn

Marceline se puso roja de la vergüenza ya Finn la había visto gritar así pero en cambio de Alejandro el estaba re preocupado por Finn

Alejandro: Hermano perdón por hacerte esto despierta ya no quiero que te mueras ahora que te e encontrado

**BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY JEJJE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y COMENTEN GRACIAS MicaHDA077 SE DESPIDE ADIÓS **


End file.
